And the Jazz Never Dies
by m00nsh1ne-ur0n
Summary: It has been seven years since Spike was presumed dead, but he is still alive and by fate has met Jet at a park on one of the Mars colonies. Will the Bebop crew continue? Or is Jet unable to go back to the way things once were?


Ok I wrote this story in about an hour and a half so don't be surprised if it sucks, you can pretty much guess that the "man" is Spike Spiegle. This is only chapter one, I'll make sure chapter two is better.

* * *

**And The Jazz Never Dies…**

Ch. 1 Ghost from the Past

He walked through the park as if he had not a care in the world, his curly green hair slightly blowing in the artificial wind. His sunglasses gave him an ever so mysterious look about him. He walked about for a few minutes taking in the scenery it had been so long since he had appreciated nature, too long in fact. He sat down on one of the wooden benches watching families, couples, and the occasional bullies walk by before settling himself into a comforting napping position on the bench, It did not take long until his breathing became steady and peaceful. Then the dream came.

* * *

Guns, screaming, pain, _him… _There were stairs, so many stairs. Anyone who got in his way was immediately met with a speeding bullet. He didn't care how bad his wounds were, he just had to get to _him._ He looked back to see young Shin lying on his side dead. At the top of the staircase he met the one he was looking for, the one who had taken his precious Julia away the one who made it so hard to forget the past, the one who caused the endless torment in his soul, the one who called himself Vicious.

He saw the man move his lips but could hear no words, and was followed by an insane smile. He saw as Vicious unsheathed a long katana, he brought out his own gun and the two prepared for a battle to the death, the battle that would release both of them from their never ending torment. The dream began to blur out ever so slightly he heard a gunshot and felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. The man in front of him fell, his dying eyes looking as though he had finally found peace.

His dream began to blur again this time he saw a young woman, very beautiful yet stubborn and high tempered her green eyes flashed, tears were streaming down her face, next to her was a big burly man with a mechanical arm, he wore an expression as though someone had shot him through the heart. He then saw a young happy girl and a dog giving him a look of pure innocence. These people were so far they were so familiar yet he could not recall where he had seen them. He felt as though he were broken into a million pieces, then he had done something he hadn't done in a long time, he began to cry.

* * *

"Hey mister, you ok?" Someone poked and prodded him. "Hey, snap out of it mister!"

He opened his eyes a young boy around the age of six or seven was standing next to him. The boy had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes he wore a concerned look. There was also a small crowd of people around him. But it slowly dispersed once he awoke.

"Man I thought you were some kind of crazy person the way you were thrashing about on the bench." Said the young boy with a smile.

"Uh, was it bad?" asked the man.

"Nah it just grabbed a couple of people's attention that's all." Replied the boy.

"Well thanks for waking me up before someone called the ISSP on me." Added the man with a chuckle.

"I don't think it would've gone that far." Smiled the boy, revealing a missing front tooth.

The man examined the boy for a moment, he looked like someone he knew, though he could not quite put his finger on it.

"Well I gotta go my dad's gonna be worried about me, I was 'sposed to wait for him by the fountain while he got me some ice cream. I guess I'll see ya later."

"Before you go, I need to ask you something. What's your name kid?" Asked the man.

The boy seemed to puff out his chest somewhat and replied proudly.

"Black's the name, Spike Black."

* * *

Seems like a nice way to end a chapter huh? I'll get chapter 2 up asap. I hope u enjoyed this story so far. 


End file.
